The South Park Show!
by AriaBRFTCK
Summary: Un show para todos los gustos. Dinámica dentro.


-Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos, bienvenidos a nuestra primera edición de… THE SOUTH PARK SHOW! Muchas gracias a todos por su atención, esperemos que este programa sea de su agrado, pero antes les daré una explicación de la dinámica: Yo, junto mis compañeras y los pueblerinos de South Park les presentaremos tiras cómicas, sketches, chistes, etcétera. También ustedes pueden dejar retos, preguntas y sugerencias, absolutamente todo se acepta, si proponen un lemmon tratare de hacerlo lo más explícito posible, pueden poner parejas crack y todo lo que se les ocurra, esto es con el fin de pasar un rato agradable. Comencemos con nuestra primeria edición ahora… Pero no sin antes dar la bienvenida a nuestras presentadoras: reciban con un aplauso psicológico a la pequeña Aria… Ahora si no quieren sacar su mal temperamento no hablen mal en frente de ella, con ustedes Hilda… ahora trátenla como quieran que de todos modos se enoja con ustedes Daniela!... Yo soy la señorita narradora y estaré con ustedes siempre…- de un portal celeste con pequeños remolinos plateados salen tres chicas morenas, primero una chica con un chor de mezclilla corto pero lo suficientemente largo como para dejar a la imaginación y una blusa de muchos colores solo un poco más arriba que el chor, sandalias de piel y su larga cabellera atada en un par de colas gemelas y con sus manos saludando y mandando besos al público. Después de ella sale una chica con un vestido morado y con falda blanca con cuadros negros y un cinto a la altura de la cintura, el vestido llegaba unos centímetros sobre la rodilla, pero aun así llevaba medias y botas militares, una combinación extraña pero se veía cool, su cabello atado en una cebolla y lentes delgados. Tras ella una chica con una blusa lisa color negra y con rallas blancas de manga larga, sobre ella llevaba una blusa que decía "I'm not anti sistem, the sistem is anti-me", pantalones rotos de las rodillas, botas militares y a la cintura llevaba un suéter estilo militar, su cabello largo cortado en capas lo llevaba suelto.

-jeje hola!- saludo la mediana

-muy buenas público- dijo educadamente la mayor

-pueden irse yendo al c…- no pudo terminar pues las otras dos le taparon la boca

-Bienvenidos a nuestra primera edición de… THE SOUTH PARK SHOW! El día de hoy comenzaremos con unos pequeños sketches de los chicos de nuestro queridísimo pueblo… Y COMENZAMOS!

Comenzamos con un escenario normal, el profesor y los alumnos "trabajando" todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que a cierto idiota se le ocurrió preguntar

Profesor como se escribe sexfon?- pregunto un castaño estúpido, las risas no tardaron en hacerse presentes, solamente cortadas por otra estúpida pregunta y el llanto de Clyde

Alguien dijo sexo telefónico?-Pregunto un pelirrojo que hasta ahora había ignorado a todo el mundo, todos sabían que era un adicto al sexo, pero tan descarado no. Algunos se sonrojaron, otros le sonrieron de forma picara, otros (para ser exactos Stan) se tomaron el puente de la narz, unos que no entendían y unos que se quedaron indiferentes.

-Pero que tiene que ver lo uno con el otro Kiel?- pregunto un gordo

-Pues que sex en español es sexo y phone es teléfono- respondió hastiado el judío

-pero no se puede tener sexo por teléfono judío-

-si se puede culo gordo-

-no

-si

-no

-si se puede gordo de mierda!- gritaron Stan y Kenny para parar rápido la pelea estúpida que estaban teniendo sus amigos

-Pero es imposible- dijo Cartman fingiendo estar enojado- al menos díganme como se hace :(

- lo haría pero luego te la pasaras diciéndome marica ¬¬

-te prometo que no Kyle n.n

-no te creo ¬¬

-ash… te lo juro por… por… por KFC :)

-Oh por dios Cartman acabas de jurar por KFC! Esto debe ir en serio

-pues claro…

-bueno veras el sexo telefónico es cuando… cuando… agh porque te tengo que explicar esto a ti?

-no seas jud… digo marica y explícame ya

-Coño! Bueno… Kenny, tú me metiste en esto así que ayúdame!

-pero yo porque? :(

-Tú me enseñaste el sexo telefónico así que te aguantas :P

-ah… okey…

CINCO MINTOS DESPUÉS…

Toda la clase miraba atenta al pelirrojo y al rubio ambos estaban de espaldas separados por un muro para no verse, Kyle estaba muy rojo y Kenny lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Cartman junto al resto del salón estaban aguantando las risas y Stan se agarraba el puente de la nariz.

-Ponte en cuatro patas- decía Kenny con voz pervertida

-Carajo Kenny esto es suficiente… creo que Cartman ya entendió lo que es sexo telefónico no?

-jejejejejejejeje… NO! JAJAJAJA Aun no me queda claro

H: Bueno que tal ese diminuto sketch? Quiero aclarar que es algo que me paso en la escuela ;) yo soy Kyle D: de hecho… también el siguiente sketch es algo que me paso en la escuela… esperen… los dos sketches son cosas que en realidad pasaron D:

A: Quieren otro?

P: NO!

D: Pues se jodieron porque hay les va

-Necesito un consejo- decía un muy desanimado Stan

-que pasa amigo?- pregunto Kyle al acercarse junto con Kenny y Cartman

-ayer un gay me dijo que yo le gustaba

-y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto Kenny

-que después me dijo que nos habláramos por Skype, que me enseñaría algo bueno D:

-Pues adivina que…-dijo Kenny- en este momento debe estar masturbándose mientras piensa en ti

-Kenny carajo que estamos aquí para ayudar al pobre de nuestro amigo que no quiere aceptar que Wendy es solo una pantalla para encubrir su homosexualidad- dijo con toda calma Kyle

- Kyle… no es nuestra culpa que alguien le quiera dar por culo a tu noviecito…- dijo burlonamente Cartman

-Cartman… tú ya sabes que estoy saliendo con Craig (NA: No es una insinuación de cryle… yo si tengo novio :P)

- Oigan eso no me ayuda… además quien dijo que quería darme por culo… que tal que quería qe yo le diera? Estem… digo… que puto asco no digan esas cosas frente a un heterosexual

-Heterosexual de mente abierta (gay)?- dijeron todos a la vez.

-N-no *Carajo*

-Ya todos sabíamos que eras gay- dijeron Kenny y Kyle

-Pero eso no es…

-Cierto, eso es la más pura verdad- interrumpió Cartman

-Pero…

-Ya vete a cyber follar…- dijeron los tres

H.D.A: Muchas gracias por leer este primer capítulo hasta la próxima :D

**N/A: Perdón si no he contestado sus mensajes, actualizado Ángeles fuimos, dejado o respondido reviews D: mi internet es un asco y como ha estado lloviendo no he tenido muy buena señal de este, además de que ha habido problemas familiares y en la tarde a veces tengo que salir a cuidar a mi abuelito, la tarea que nos encargan a mí y a mi hermana es monumental y solo tengo una computadora, por estas y otras razones tengo estrés en exceso y el doctor me ha recomendado alejarme del así que por eso me prohibieron entrar a esta página a publicar (cortesía de mi hermana y mis amigas y amigos, que son los únicos que saben que escribo)**

**Presenten sus ideas en los reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Ángeles fuimos y chao chao :D**


End file.
